Double Your Fun
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. Dustin/Blake. Blake/Dustin. Dustin/Hunter. Hunter/Blake. Blake/Hunter. Hunter/Dustin/Blake. One Shot. Everyone likes a good sandwich...or something like that.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet....and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it.  
**Author's Note:** Wow....okay. This took a whole...not a whole but two days...which is new for me, I'm use to chapters coming to me then getting it down in like an hour...buuuuut this is different. Um....don't be surprised if there's errors....there's gonna be lots of em because, again, I was WAY too embarrassed to read past a certain point so...yeah. Um....yeah...wow...hot....um...cest...sandwich....there's your warnings. Rain on me. Also...if someone else has written something remotely like this drop me a line, because I would like to read someone elses take on this....relationship XD. enjoi

* * *

"You _really_ should stop bailing on us bro"

"Yeah, c'mon Dustin...it'll be _fun_"

"I..." The earth ninja's brows came together in worry, he never liked being under pressure, it made him nervous, "I-I gotta go though-"

"We know about the ninja thing...plus, Storm Chargers is closed today" Hunter pointed out with a knowing smirk.

"So...what'd you say?"

"I...I don't know I mean..." He looked between the two Bradley's as he took a step back. They had a point, he had no reason not to go with them, he didn't have a ninja secrete to hide and it was almost six, the shop was closed, had been closed since four thirty.

"C'mon Dustin" A sly smile crossed the navy's lips, knowing that the earth ninja would need just a small nudge before agreeing to take the plunge.

"..." Dustin sighed and shook his head, "Alright..."

"That's more like it" Hunter laughed and touched his fist to the earth ninja's chest armor before walking his bike to the parked navy truck. The smile Blake was wearing seemed to be permanently plastered on his face and it was starting to make the wind ninja second guess his forced decision, that smile was a little creepy.

***

"Dude, I'm sure this is going to be fun-"

"Really fun" Blake corrected as he pushed Dustin against the wall and ran his hands over his chest.

"Right, I'm sure th-this is going to be really fun and everything but...Ooo...hey-" he was cut off when the younger thunder kissed his jaw bone and pinched his nipple under his shirt.

"Couldn't wait Blake" Hunter said pointedly as he stepped into the apartment and shut the door. Dustin got out of the truck first and Blake was hot on his trail, leaving Hunter to make sure the bikes were secure in the garage.

"You know me bro" He laughed against the earth ninja's Adam's apple before taking it into him mouth. Hunter on the other hand walked past the two to the small kitchen to get a glass of water. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get thirsty later," he took a long drink, "I don't think you want me leaving in the middle of this"

"Dude's go a point" Dustin said from his place against the wall.

"Always does" Blake licked his lips before pressing them against the yellow ninja's. It wasn't /that/ point for Hunter yet, until clothes started falling to the ground, well just an over shirt. The crimson ninja came to their side and gripping a fist full of jet black hair, he pulled his baby brother into a heated kiss. A panting earth ninja was feeling a bit left out but he couldn't really start complaining, the view was good.

He knew this wasn't the best idea, he knew they were going to go all the way, all three of them. Blake was with Tori, he had been for almost a month, but this wasn't cheating was it? They were just....what....experimenting? Everyone does it right? He wasn't sure but he did know that he was hard as a rock. Watching the two Bradley's slick tongues rubbing against each others, the groans, moans and the sound of Blake whimpering, when his brother's grip tightened, filled his ears.

Hunter pulled back less than an inch before licking the navy thunder's lips. The two glanced at Dustin, each wearing their own smile that varied on his creepy-smile-O-meter. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and the oldest of the three gave a quick laugh, "Dustin..."

"Yeah?"

"...Relax" Blake finished for his brother, gripping a handful of yellow and pulling him to the nearest room.

"My bed then?" Hunter shrugged and followed close behind. He didn't mind he just recalled Blake saying he wanted to screw Dustin in his own bed...but with the three of them his bed made sense, it was larger due to the fact that he rolled in his sleep.

Dustin wiggled up to the top of the bed so his head hit the checkered crimson pillow; Blake was on him in less than a second. His electric tongue was following a trail his lips made earlier. The bed dipped to the right when Hunter climbed on the bed next to him and nipped the reddening skin on his neck. The earth ninja arched off the bed and groaned when cold dull finger nails scratched against his torso and teeth scrapped against his neck. Blake pushed up his shirt and the crimson ninja pulled back and pulled the article of clothing off the rest of the way, tossing it over his shoulder.

"You don't have to be nervous Dustin" Blake said with a small headshake.

"I...I know I just...can we slow down or something dudes?" he asked, looking to Blake then Hunter. The two brothers exchanged a glance that made Dustin feel like he missed something.

"You heard him bro...take it slow" The crimson thunder smirked a kissed the top on Dustin's head then walked off. Blake watched him leave before he straddled the earth ninja's legs, purposely sliding his knee over his groin, eliciting a low moan from the ninja underneath him.

"Ooops...my bad"

"Yeah right dude" Dustin said skeptically as the older Bradley returned to the bed with a small bottle in hand.

"You don't keep that stuff in your room?"

"No," The crimson thunder let out a small laugh before adding, "I manage to keep it in my pants"

"You keep it in your pocket then?" Dustin asked.

"Not the point" The navy ninja latched on the earth ninja's nub and nibbled on it while his brother pulled his shirt off. He took his time unbuttoning his pants, watching his brother suck on Dustin's nipple while the yellow ninja watched him undress with glazed over eyes was...hot. This whole idea didn't transpired from nothing...well, a conversation really, Blake had admitted to him that he liked him, they had sex once or twice, it was good, he loved his brother but for the sake of show he went out with Tori. Hunter knew Tori didn't know, it wasn't a big deal either, it wasn't like Blake never had time for her. Dustin was thrown into the mix one night when they were just laying in bed talking about the race that Dustin placed in third for. Hunter went on to say that he had liked the wind ninja for almost a year, Blake said he was cute, and it went from there. He was just glad that he was right in thinking that the earth ninja probably wanted to be in the middle of the Bradley-Man-Sandwich. Really glad.

"Dude-Dude!" Dustin flinched and Hunter shook his head, stepping out of his pants then climbing on the bed behind the navy ninja.

"Blake, _slow_....remember?" He asked as his hand trailed down the wind ninja's chest to his brother's hand. He led the slightly smaller hand to the earth ninja's crotch and gave a slow soft squeeze through his jeans. Dustin bit his lip and rolled his hips into the touch and Hunter made Blake continue the movement with his own hand. "Slow..." he repeated, he kissed his brother's neck then pulled his hand back allowing the smaller thunder to continue the motion on his own while Hunter unbuttoned his navy denim jeans.

"Slow enough Dustin?" Blake inquired with a knowing glint in his eyes; he had slowed down and gripped harder than what his older brother had set but by the sporadic movements of the brunette's hips and low moans he wanted more. A lot more. He was gonna get it to.

"Too-too slow man" he managed to breathe out.

"You said it" he reminded with a small chuckle as he pulled his hand back to pull his jersey over his head then with Hunter's help he got out of his pants. "So...how do you wanna do this bro?" Blake asked, looking Dustin over thoughtfully. The crimson ninja placed his chin on his shoulder and studied the earth ninja.

"Dustin?"

"Doesn't matter to me dude"

"Blake, you bottom"

"What? Why don't you bottom, for _once_" He said causing his brother to scoff. "Don't tell me you're scared bro"

"I _don't_ bottom" He said as he pulled back from him, missing the exchanged glance between the younger ninjas.

Next thing he knew he was on his back with Blake straddling his stomach, pinning his wrists above his head, "Hey uh Dustin?"

"Yeah" Said ninja looked over at the glaring crimson lying to his left then up to Blake.

"Lose the pants..." The earth ninja didn't hesitate, he discarded his jeans somewhere on the floor, "...why don't....you....come and...do this? Hunter's....always...wanted you" He said, spilling his brother's secrete as he nipped and licked along his clenched jaw.

"Really?" Dustin rolled till he was propped up on his elbow, watching the crimson thunder's stoic profile.

"C'mon Hunter....tell him..." Blake chuckled softly against his brother's neck, he loved teasing him and right now had to be the best time, "Don't let the brooding fool you bro, he's had the hots for you since like...." He paused to think then leaned back down till his lips nearly touched the others, "tell him how long you've wanted him Hunter"

"Fuck you Blake." The crimson ninja smirked before his brother pressed their lips together, his eyes were trained on Dustin, who was currently at a loss for words, he didn't know Hunter was into him, in anyway. Sure he thought the older man was good looking but he never thought past that. The thunders pulled back and he said, "A year"

"There you have it folks," Blake grinned and looked down to Dustin, "C'mon....careful dude" He let Hunter's wrists go, allowing the earth ninja to replace his hands then moved off him entirely then the brunette moved over him.

"Why didn't you tell me dude?" the earth ninja had to make his grip firmer when the crimson ninja tried to get out of his hold.

"I don't know...never felt like it"

"He _felt_ it alright, he's feeling _it_ right now," Blake laughed from his spot on the bed next to his brother, "Show him Hunter"

"Dude, I'm lost" He admitted, not catching all the implications that were quickly filling the room. What Hunter grinded his hips against his bottom he bit his lip and pushed back against him, "Mmm, g-got it" Dustin leaned down and kissed him, it was chaste and innocent for their first kiss till Hunter's hot tongue push past those pouty lips he's only dreamed on penetrating, in more ways than this. The earth ninja moaned into his mouth when he rolled his hips against the crimson clad crotch, the ninja under him let out a low groan causing their kiss to break but only for a second. Dustin licked his lips and placed them back over the others. Hunter's breath hitched when he felt the earth ninja sucking around his tongue and slender fingers ran over his chest. The sound of a clearing throat pulled them back into the room and they both let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry Blake..."

"You're bottoming" Hunter finished. An audible sigh dragged from the navy's lips then he shrugged.

"Alright" Hunter and Dustin sat up and moved so Blake could take Hunter's previous position and lay on his back.

The wind ninja lubricated his fingers while Blake removed his starry navy boxers and Hunter removed his yellow robot ones. He rubbed his fingers together with a small smile then the crimson ninja behind him took the small bottle from his un-lubed hand. Honestly, Dustin didn't know what he was doing but at the feeling of an invading finger, he started t get the idea. "C'mon...don't tease" Blake complained as he looked down at him the pressed his head back against the crimson pillow.

The yellow ninja nodded with a small smile, he wasn't teasing he was trying to think while he was being stretched and well...it wasn't working. He pushed two fingers inside of the thunder beneath him then spread them apart and pushed them further in. Blake pushed down on his fingers and groaned, Dustin did the same albeit a bit louder when a third finger was pushed into him.

The crimson ninja being impatient would be an inaccurate statement. He waited a year, he was willing to wait longer, he just wanted Dustin stretched enough because he didn't want to hurt him. When he pushed back against his fingers he spread them then pulled them out. The earth ninja pulled his fingers out of Blake in a reaction to the loss, causing the navy to whimper and spread his legs a bit wider. He took that invitation and planted a hand next to his head as he positioned himself at his entrance.

"Don't hold back Dustin...he likes it rough" Hunter's husky, lust filled voice coupled with his warm tongue on the shell of his ear and the fisted palm that spread warm lubrication over his length made him shiver and moan, his hand slipped from its place, causing him the slam into the smaller ninja beneath him. Blake threw his head back with a scream and clawed at the wind ninjas shoulders, his screams died down in a matter of seconds, leaving him trying to even out his breath. "Nice Dustin" The crimson thunder chuckled and pushed into the arching wind ninja. A low groan was pulled from the two bottoms as Dustin pulled out of him and pushed back against the crimson ninja's member.

Shallow breathing filled the room Hunter held his place inside the earth ninja's clenching heat, Dustin held his place, getting accustom to being filled, that left a sheet clenching, cum dripping, needy navy beneath him. Blake snatched his dark wavy hair and pulled him into a kiss forcing him to drive back in and moan into his mouth at the rapid loss of Hunter's length. Searing hands at his hips helped him build a stable steady rhythm, he pulled out of Blake while Hunter pushed in then Hunter would pull out while he pushed into Blake's rising hips. After a short while though their pace quickened and became erratic when the crimson ninja stared losing his grip on control.

Crimson lines dribbled down the curve of Dustin's thighs from the small crescent cuts Hunter's nails made. The earth ninja clenched around him and the thunder's quickening rocking was nearly halted as he let out a loud moan. Dustin winced at the dull pain on his hips and bottom but that pain spiraled with the pleasure of Blake's heat wrapped around him, the tongue between his teeth and the one at the base of his sweat covered neck. Hunter moved with him as he thrusted into the navy ninja as he ran his thumb along the head of his erection. Something inside him snapped and he came in Dustin's hand with a long yell. The crimson ninja smiled against his skin then took a handful of brown hair and pulled him against his chest. He replanted his hands on either side of the navy head at the same time he was filled with a slick thrust. The wind ninja was forced onto his elbows as Hunter pulled back out and pushed back in, Blake also took advantage of the position and buried his hands in Dustin's hair and pulled him into another kiss. The feeling of the navy's tongue moving slowly against his own, his pulsing heat still wrapped around him as he slid in and out along with a point hitting thrust from behind his spilled his seed inside of Blake. The thunder ninja leaned back up to reconnect their sloppy kiss while Hunter had to remember how to move properly with a vice grip around his length. With a few more grunts and rough thrusts the crimson ninja came.

They gave new term to the whole 'Dog-pile' thing when the oldest ninja's weight fell upon him making him push back into the smallest ninja. "Geez Hunter!" Blake groaned and poked the side of his head.

"Sorry bro...I just..." Hunter shook his head.

"Didn't think he'd be that good?" The navy ninja shook his head, "If you think that was good...try bottom"

"Was it that bad?" Dustin asked against Blake's neck.

"Nah, it was good"

"Better than me?" Hunter asked with a small smile before he kissed the earth ninja's shoulder.

"Not the point bro"

"Right" The crimson ninja pulled out of the wind ninja and slid off the bed and picked up a pair of boxers and slipped them on. Dustin was right behind him picking up a pair of boxers and pulling them up.

Blake wore a lazy smile as his fingers traced circles around his sticky stomach, "Hey...I have an idea for next time"


End file.
